


To The Lovely You

by TaroBubba



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/M, French people, Gay, Kinks, Multiple Relationships, Royalty, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaroBubba/pseuds/TaroBubba
Summary: Everett is the Crown Prince of France before the hundred year war||"As Crown Prince of France, I will take back this country by it's reins. I shall not let this continue on."||Joseph is his annoying adviser.||"Aren't you going to leave me alone now?" He asked."Nope." The man said.||And Luciano is also an advisor but is jealous of Everett.||"Lies." She replied."No! I really do! It's just you're so annoying it pisses me off so much." He added truthfully.||Disaster will fall upon the kingdom and war will break out.||"I killed them."||||CONTAINS MATURE SCENES! Also inspired by Flames- Taekook Au||





	1. Chapter 1

The kingdom was lively for it was Prince Everett's coronation, he was in a room being suited by various tailors. His arms were lifted up so the tailors can measure his arm size and get the right coat for him to wear at the big event.  
Every French noble will attend the gathering and King Charles IV wants his children to be dressed to impress especially Prince Everett. 

The Prince had a dirty little secret, he is a she. Prince Everett has went under oath to live her life out as a male in order to keep the line of royalty on-going. Her twin older brother was suppose to be in her place and be crowned king but the would-be had an accident and now is incapable of taking such task. Since she looked so familiar to her older brother despite being a female, she volunteered herself to live out her life as her older brother so his legacy will forever be remembered. 

For Joseph this is just another stupid excuse for nobles to drink non-stop and show off their dresses. He rather spend time with his friend and play around in the villages."Joseph! Fix your shirt." His mother asked him and with a groan he did so.  
Joseph spotted his short black haired friend from afar. He sneaked away from his parents and weaved through the crowd to get to him.  
Luciano was enjoying a glass of wine and a portrait of their soon to be ruler.

"He looks oddly feminine doesn't he? Well, that doesn't matter as he has a huge army that can take on England." Luciano stated.  
The noble rolled his eyes,"The Prince looks like he has a stick up his ass." Joseph snorted quite boldly, earning him a few gasps and Luciano's laughter. "Seriously he looks like he has never seen a naked woman or even bedded one yet." He said as he took Luciano's cup of wine and sipped it. Luciano's laughter stopped and his eyes widened,  
"Look at me! The pretty prince with a stick up his ass, oh do me hard! Like what is wron-oh what is it?!"

Joseph turned around because Luciano was rapidly pointing behind him. There stood the prince with a faint brush blooming across his cheeks. The prince took the champagne glass that the server offered and smiled at Joseph,"I do hope you enjoy the party." He said weakly and scurried away."Why must you be so mean? You offended him." Luciano said as he sighed, the black haired Italian gave the blonde Frenchman an annoyed look."What? He has to be used to some hate. Come on he needs to grow some balls." He said.  
\----  



	2. Chapter 2

Luciano left the French man alone and decided to mingle. He eyed a blue eyed blonde beauty who was dancing with another man. After the dance Luciano walked up to the man,"Haven't seen you in ages! Dancing keeping you busy?" He asked and the man laughed,"Pardon me, I've been busy trying to get to know Lady Marguerite." Auguste said."Busy getting to know what type of knickers she wears?" Luciano asked. Auguste laughed at the comment,  
"In a much simpler way, yes." He said.  
"You know her or her parents will never consider you in fact." Luciano said ,which was true as Lady Marguerite was indeed the daughter of King Charles IV and younger half sibling to Everett.  
The Princess's mother was a servant who died of unknown causes after which King Charles IV married Queen Luxembourg.  
"Indeed one can only dream such a girl would pick a normal noble like me." Auguste said. Luciano looked around and spotted the curly haired girl talking to her depressed older brother."I'll be off then!" He said and went over to the two. 

Everett immediately noticed the man who was laughing at him with the other attractive man, Marguerite flashed a smile and left the two alone,"No worries my lord as I came to apologize on the behalf of my friend. He means no harm and often says things that gets him in trouble, simply put, he's an idiot." He said as he bowed for the Prince in front of him."It's fine may I ask why he said such things?" Everett asked in curiosity."He hates authority and since you and your family are well...authority he said such ridiculous things." He said."Ah, I see. Well thank you for clearing things up." The Prince said and left before giving him the most fake smile Luciano has ever seen.

Everett decided to set foot for the male from much earlier. However not being able to find him, she went into a room that were guarded by the guards. In the oddly painted room was various statues and portraits of old rulers. Everett decided to sit down beside a statue of himself. "Whatever are you doing here?" She asked and peeked from the other side to see the man he was looking for.

"Admiring art." He said without lifting his gaze from the statue. Now Everett didn't know if he was talking about the fine and detailed craftsmanship that was put towards the statue or the fact that he is calling her beautiful. Either way it made her heart beat fast.  
"Am I not suppose to be here, your highness?" The male asked.  
"Even if I were to stop you, you still wouldn't leave am I right?" She asked.  
"Perhaps. You must be better then I thought." The male said as he went over to the prince and sat down.  
"Better at what? There's many things I'm probably better at then you." The prince said earning a scoff from the male.

Rolling his eyes the male replied,"At reading people." He said.  
Everett thought for a second before adding,"Unlike you." She said.  
The male stood up,"Still bitter about the past, are we my lord?" He asked.  
The prince followed his lead and also stood up,"Somethings are harder to forgive especially when they come from someone who barely knows you." She said and the male rolled his eyes again.  
"However I do know you well my Lord. Well enough that I decide to stand here and admire you." He said.  
Those words sent a chill down Everett's spine. Did he know about her secret?  
"Whatever do you mean?" She asked.  
"Never mind, my name is Joseph Moreau." He said and extended a hand which the prince took and shook,"you already know my name so there's need to introduce myself." She said. Joseph simply smiled,"Aideu my Princess." He said and left , which left another chill down her spine.

Luciano walked around a library and saw a man sitting down with a book. He peeked over his shoulder,"How to kill a noble. Should I be concerned such a person wrote a book of such thing?" Luciano asked."It's absolutely written so poorly that it's hilarious." The man laughed and turned to face the nosy Italian."Luciano." The Italian said and smiled."I'm Micah, I believe we'll be living in the Vincennes Castle with the King's family for a while right?" He asked."Oh yes, let's get a long shall we?" Luciano asked and sat down. Micah gave Luciano a copy of the poorly-written book and the two spent hours reading and discussing it.  
After Micah had to leave Luciano, Joseph had caught up with the Italian.  
"Everett is cute." Joseph said.  
"So is Micah." He said.  
"But is he cute-cute or sexy cute?" Joseph asked.  
"Well they're both I guess." He said, adding,"But not as cute as me."

As Micah mentioned the off-Spring of the nobles hand picked personally by the king have all reached age of coming and have adjusted well to living in the Vincennes Castle, except Everett who has been having trouble getting used to her role.

"They're demanding 13,000 Francs!? That stupid civilian army deserves less then what they're getting. I should be putting more money into funding the war then those lowlifes!" King Charles IV yelled.  
"Father we should budget our spending and give more to the kingdom. The only reason why we aren't getting enough money is because our hard working citizens aren't being rewarded well for their actions!" Everett said.  
"Forget them! Those lowlifes will earn more money when they work harder!" Her father said.  
"General please send rations to the village." She said and gave him written permission sealed with the royal seal.  
"Rations!? Don't waste our resources!" He spat.  
"Enough father we must strengthen our bond with our citizens!" She shouted which cause his father to smack her.  
The man took the letter she was going to send out and ripped it to shreds.  
"I'll do it myself then, I'll be cutting the civilian army's funds to 4,500 Francs." He said.

 

Everett walked away from the war council room. She was peacefully searching for a book in the library until Luciano covered her eyes from behind,  
"Oh Luciano, how fun." She said."Friends of mine are leaving Vincennes and are going to a tavern, would you like to join?" The man asked.  
"Since when did I have anything better to do?" She asked.  
"Since you technically became King." He replied.

 

Everett followed Luciano and his friends outside. Oddly enough the guards let her out but when she got out she saw a sight of a crowd of commoners protesting and causing chaos. One even threw a glass bottle at her but luckily Joseph pulled her out of the way. Since it's obviously a bad time to go out. The group decided to occupy a empty kitchen. Taken by the scene from much earlier,  
Everett drank quite a lot but not enough to put her over her edge.  
She took note of the males she was with, Auguste, Joseph, Luciano of course, Philippe and Micah. 

The males were talking about the females they banged, of course not Micah as he seemed decent.  
"Seriously though, how can you do it?" Joseph asked."How do I do what?" She asked, unsure if the question will be an inappropriate one or not.  
"Sit there and be told what to do and how to do it, not being able to live life how you want to and just being a puppet?" He asked.  
She was taken back from the question and everyone leaned in to hear her reply, she thought about it for a while before giving him a reply,  
"It's not as bad as you make it sound." She said and gave him an unsure smile.  
"Like have you even interacted with someone and not for politics?" He asked.

She stayed quite and thought.  
"Have you ever done someone hard with out worrying about what the royal court says?" He asked.  
Everett blushed at such thought and everyone laughed at her reaction to such question.  
"Our Prince here is a virgin!" Philippe announced.  
"Shut up." She hissed, embarrassed which caused the man to laugh.  
"Have you even kissed someone?" Joseph asked.  
"N-no I haven't...W-why?" She asked and her blush thickened.  
Joseph however did the most unexpected thing that night. He leaned over and pulled the prince into a soft kiss that made Everett melt inside. 

"Now you have~" He said as a smirk grew on his face.  
\------  
Please consider giving this a vote and follow me for updates! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Everett felt disgusted. She never felt so violated in her entire life. Joseph kissed her under the impression that she is a male! Not only that, but she swore to Mother Mary that she would wait until marriage to partake in such action! The embarrassed Prince sat down in the church. On that night Everett spent over 3 hours praying to a statue of Christ being crucified. 

Joseph woke up feeling dizzy, today he would have to attend a stupid church service with his parents. The male's servant's dressed and ready the noble. He sat down with his parents to eat breakfast. His mother was eying him and he already knew she was thinking of something,  
"What is it? Spill it out." He said.   
"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking how lucky the royal family is to have such an obedient son." She said. Joseph would laugh at such sentence if he felt like it,  
"Your point?" He asked.  
"The prince will be joining the noble army and you're here being nothing but a nuisance! Why can't you be more like him?" She asked.   
Joseph never felt more annoyed by his mother,  
"Come on mother. We'll be late for the service." Joseph said. 

The nobles left their rooms and went down to the church chapel where the other nobles and their sons, including the royal family were already waiting.  
During the service the priest preached in Latin to the crowd. Everett and his family were seated on the first pew like they always are, Luciano on the second, Joseph on the third, Philippe on the fourth, and Micah's family shared the fifth pew with Auguste. 

Joseph looked over at his parents who were taken every word in that the priest says, they were seated on the right unlike most of the other nobles. He glanced over at the prince, who caught his gaze, but immediately turned his attention back to the priest.

Everett never wanted to leave the Church as much as she wanted to right now which made her feel guilty in a way since the church was made in honour of her family. Eventually the service ended and she left as soon as she could.  
However Luciano caught up to her,  
"Hey sorry about what happened last night. Joseph was drunk and wasn't in the right state of mind. He didn't even know what he did wrong." He said. "I'm suppose to believe that? Guilty or not he did something he wasn't suppose to do." She said and sped up.  
For the rest of the day Everett stayed shut in her room. 

The Prince's room is painted baby blue with baby blue drapes accompanied with various of paintings depicting angels fighting fallen angels. Her bed was massive and if needed for privacy she can close the drapes surrounding the bed. Everett covered herself with her blanket and soon enough Marguerite barged in.  
"You're late for sword practice." She said.  
"I don't feel like going..." She replied. Marguerite burrowed her eyebrows in confusion,  
"And why not?" She asked.   
Everett sat up,  
"My head feels like it's spinning and I'm just afraid of something." She replied. Marguerite patted her older sister's back and smiled,"Come now, don't be afraid. I don't quite understand what's happening but you're going to be the future king, so don't be afraid and take on whatever is in front of you." She said and got up.  
Everett groaned and turned around. Marguerite sighed and pat her head,   
"I'll duel whatever it is that's bugging you, so come on." Marguerite smiled. Everett returned the gesture, "Alright fine. Help me up." She yawned. Marguerite helped Everett up with a single pull,  
"Now then off to sword practice we go." She said. 

The court dinner was going to start in about an hour and Everett was dirty from sword practice. On her way to her room she encountered Micah. Micah looked at her with wide eyes, his white silk shirt was stained with red stains as well as his pale white hands. He looked up to Everett,  
"Please don't tell Luciano." He said.   
Everett was scared and confused. What does he mean by don't tell Luciano?   
"Don't tell Luciano that you killed someone yet anyone else is fine?" She asked and walked towards him.  
"I-I didn't do that..." He said.  
"And how am I suppose to believe that!? You're a bloody mess!" She said. The prince sighed and slumped her shoulders,  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"   
"It's fine." Micah said and the noble left quickly. Lately anger and despair has been her two best friends lately.

The prince sat down beside her friend Auguste. She looked over and saw her father talking to Auguste's father about trades and probably other illegal black market things. Looking around she saw that Micah was no where to be seen. The young prince hoped that she did not hurt the young man's feelings. Auguste took a sip of his wine,  
"I see that you've been getting along with Luciano lately. I wish you two well but just keep in mind that he's not someone who you should mess with. He's a bit crazy in the head." He advised, Everett shrugged the advice off. What does he mean by crazy in the head?

The two were walking side by side before the male blindfolded her,"Sorry my prince. This is where loyalties end." Auguste said. This is it. This is where she's going to die by someone who's greedy for the throne.  
"Oh don't be so dramatic, Auguste you'll scare him." A voice said which had a thick Italian accent, so she assumed it was Luciano's. Her hands were held behind her back as she was led to a room. Auguste undid the blindfold and she saw Luciano, Philippe, Auguste and Joseph. Already listing possible escape routes she crossed her arms,"So what is this? A Coup d'état?" She asked and they laughed.

"No! As your future advisors we'll be needing to get to know you more well, so the king suggested we begin to mingle with each other and besides you're such an uptight person you need to start relaxing a bit." Luciano said.  
"I see so what do you have in mind?" She asked.  
"Oh! Let's play a game." Joseph said. Luciano smiled,"Let's play...Hide and Go Seek!" He said.  
"No." She said immediately, why such a childish game?  
"Come on! Relax a bit we're friends right?" Luciano asked.  
"Friends? Locking me in a room means we're friends? Italians sure do have a weird way of showing friendship." She said. Luciano sighed and slumped his shoulders,  
"Look there's no need to pretend we're friends but we're the damn closet thing you have to companions." He said.  
"Any refusal will be reported to the king." Philippe added.  
"Fine then." She said."Let's add a twist to the game then. The first one to get caught will get punished." Philippe suggested.  
Everett already knew where to hide and once Luciano began to count, Everett grabbed the closet person to her and ran.   
She weaved through servants and pulled down a lever disguised as candle. She ran in and it closed behind her. It wasn't until she stopped running that she noticed who she brought. 

"Wow. I doubt they'll find us here." Joseph said and smiled.  
She unlatched an empty bookshelf in the room and shoved Joseph who grinned at being manhandled by the prince. 

They were in a dark room and she felt around to feel for a candle latch which was turned sideways. She turned it upwards and it lit up the room.   
She stood opposite of where Joseph is,  
"What? Scared that being to close might make your clothes fall off?" He asked.   
"What's with the vulgarity?" She asked earning her a shrug from the noble. She sighed,  
"I understand it was an accident and that you were drunk b-"  
"Wait what? Who said I was drunk during that time?" He asked.  
"Luciano told me." She said and he laughed.   
"He was playing you and I knew what I did, I kissed you and if I could I would do it again." He said.  
Everett stepped back, shocked from what he said.  
"Y-you can't say that... T-that's just wrong!" She said and Joseph swooped in, pinning her against the wall.

"But I just did and don't you want me to do it again?" He asked. His lips were coming closer's to her lips. Her heartbeat was increasing by the moment and their lips made contact. It was way more passionate then the last kiss however and Everett found herself enjoying it.  
\-----  
Please consider giving this a vote and follow me for updates! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on here! I’m migrating from Wattpad *^* I’ll also hopefully do some fanfics by the time this is done! I hope you’ll enjoy it!


End file.
